Akuban Knights: Episode 19
Recap ]] Monday, 20th August, 1511 (continued) The Akuban Knights are traveling South-West towards Roxsis and are near near the Doran River. They are on their secret diplomatic mission to Drekis with Yassi and Jane. Sami notices a large winged shape in the sky. Sami shouts an alarm as a green Wyvern lands in front of the Akuban Knights. Budariousz tries to navigate the cart around the wyvern, but the cart horses panic and the wheel on the front axel breaks and the wagon comes to a stop. The Wyvern poisons one of the cart horses with it's singer, and bits into the other cart horse. Sami casts magic missile. Maya shoots from a distance on a horse with her bow. Sara charges the wyvern with her spear, going into the "elbow" of the right wing. Bud cuts the Wyvern's tail off with a partisan. The Akuban Knights then hack it to death. Sara saves the posioned horse with purify, but the other cart horse is wounded with a 10 & 5 HP wounds. Sara then heals the wounds on the horses except the 10 HP wound that is beyond her. Maya gathers wyvern venom from the cut off tail, but only manages to get 10 doses of Wyvern Posion (Type O Paralytic). Sami and Bud collect some reagents from the remains. The Akuban Knights make camp to rest. Tuesday, 21st August, 1511 Sami creates some mounts with his "Mount" spell and the Akuban Knights load up the new horses with their goods, then keep travelling. The Akuban Knights reach the Aila River and then head down river to a place where they can cross. After the Akuban Knights ford the Aila River, they see Elves watching from the treeline. The Akuban Knights keep their distance from the elven woods from the dangerous Elven Rangers. The Akuban Knights head up river towards Roxis, but camp for the night some miles from the town. Wednesday, 22nd August, 1511 The Akuban Knights get to Roxsis and find many small buildings and a tall watch tower looming over it. The citizens of the town notice the wyvern head on the side of one of the horses. They find the Jolly Drink tavern and gets some whisky. Maya asks about a bounty on the wyvern but the bartender explains the town is wyvern proof, their watchtower is able to magically keep wyverns and dragons away, thanks to Dave the Enchanter. Bud orders a round of drinks for the whole tavern. The party wonder about copying the magical technology to protect Akuban Cities. The older female dwarven sheriff arrives in the tavern with 2 deputies. She makes sure the Akuban Knights aren't in town to cause trouble, and to keep Roxsis a safe Free Town. There is no real news about the War to the south. The party go buy a wagon (at a 25% discount) and leave Roxis. The head south-East until the reach the edge of the Draken Wastes. The party decides to go along the eastern edge of the wastes, avoiding going though the centre of it. They camp at at a spot where there is some vegetation growing. Thursday, 23rd August, 1511 The Akuban Knights continue down the edge of the wastes. They came across a 50 foot drop, down to a path below. Maya sees a very large snake down on the path. Maya suggests to the party they make a detour to avoid the canyon and trek towards the green forested area to the east and make camp. Friday, 24th August. 1511 By the end of the day Akuban Knights arrive on the road between Halfhill and Bridge Gate. The road is hard packed earth with the remains of a old camp nearby. The party head south west down the road towards Bridge Gate. Then they see smoke rising in the direction of Bridge Gate. Maya scouts out ahead and finds that Bridge Gate has been attacked by Scoria and the bridge across the Vodan River is destroyed, the walls of Bridge Gate look scorched. Drekis has however raised some brand new flags, showing they are still in control of the town. Maya returns to the party and reports in. The party head south along the Mistryan side of the Vodan River towards Old Vodan. While starting to cross the Vodan Plains, they come across an abandoned wagon. The party avoid it and keep moving. ]] Saturday, 25th August. 1511 The Akuban Knights keep heading down river at the top of the cliffs towards Old Vodan. During the day they come across the scene of a battle, but there is no sign of any bodies and lots of dragon footprints. The party search the battle but find no further clues. It looks like Scoria attacked a group of Drekis troops. Sami fails to learn Minor Gateway. Monday, 27th August. 1511 The Akuban Knights arrive at Old Vodan which is under siege by the Drekis Army. Some Drekis Calvary intercept the party. The party are told they can't have access to Old Vodan, since it is under siege, and are escorted around the area of conflict by the riders. They say they can get into Drekis by the bridge built at Bon' Theris. Tuesday, 28th August. 1511 It is Budariousz's Birthday and he turns 33. Sara makes Bud a cake. Yassi gives Bud a circlet for his head. Yassi had it made in Yetel while she had been waiting. Sami casts "Mark of Recall" to get the massive 4 foot by 3 foot Painting of the Family he marked in Pike's Point in Episode 18. Maya gifts Bud a Signet Ring. After the party, the Akuban Knights continue down river. They leave the Vodan Plains and enter Flatwoods. Wednesday, 29th August. 1511 The Akuban Knights arrive at Bon' Theris. The town is busy and bustling city full of Drekissin soldiers and civilians. They are allowed in after it is clear they are from Akuba and not Mistrya. The party rest in town overnight in an inn. Thursday, 30th August. 1511 The Akuban Knights leave Bon'Theris and stop at a camp before the Krolrog Ridge with 4 other wagons, (3 merchants, 1 grain wagon). Maya, using the alias "Finn", talks with another wagon driver, Fuzzy Lumpkins. Sami learns Clairvoyance (Conjuration Version). The wagon drivers are waiting for a larger number of wagons to arrive before heading though. Friday, 31th August. 1511 Sara does a ceremony to bless the wagon train as they wait for more wagons to arrive. Sara is given some steam dumplings. Maya gives a prayer to Voraci. She then talks more with Fuzzy Lumpkins about his crossbow and Sunday, 2nd September. 1511 There are enough wagons, so they pass though the Krolrog Ridge. By the end of the day they arrive in Gumpbrun. Sara gives Mrs Lumpkins a gold ring as a thankyou, Mrs Lumpkins gives Sara a Shepard's Pie. Monday, 3rd September. 1511 The Akuban Knights head towards Fen Den. Sara and Yassi talk about the coming mission. The party pass though Fen Den on their wagon and horses and are on their way south. The party then run into an ambush by orcs. The Orcs aim for their horses and not the people, they don't want the people to escape. Maya's horse is killed as the Akuban Knights kill the orcs, except two orcs are flee and a clumbsy orc is knocked out. Sara heals an arrow that hit Maya in the arse. Bud ties up the unconscious orc. When the Orc wakes up Sami casts Comprehend Language. Maya then searches the dead orcs. As the Orc wakes up, Sami casts comprehend language on the Orc, himself, and Bud. The Clumsy Orc's name is Tum Tum. Tum Tum claims to be a pacifist orc who didn't want to fight, which was why he was so clumsy in battle. The Orcs collect wealth and trade with the Pirates of Fen Den. The Orcs life on the western side of the Lamdoon River and crossed over to raid the road. Tum Tum's claims his favorite god is Aaris, Goddess of Tranquillity. Bud removes the ropes from the Orc and lets him leave in peace. Sami summons new horses and they head onwards to Wikkthronrarenta. By the end of the day they reach the city gates of the capital city. Category:Akuban Knights Episodes